


In The Sunshine Of Your Smile

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Watches Jared one Sunday morning as he plays with Harley and Sadie in the garden, and thinks about how the world sees him and how he sees him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Sunshine Of Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, well perhaps enough schmoop to rot teeth.  
> Disclaimer: Sad to say these gorgeous men are not mine no matter how many bloody crossroads I stand at. It’s got to the point where I’m greeted with, “Oh hell not you again.” So in the spirit of sheer bloody mindedness I’ve set up a tent to sit patiently for the day the demon gives in and hands them over.  
> Notes: This is a companion piece to by Dawn’s Early Light, one comment suggested I should write one from Jensen’s pov, and here it is. The blame for this lies entirely with me and other people should not be held accountable. As always many thanks go to bigj52 my wonderful Beta.
> 
> First posted on LJ 31st July 2010.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0000q3at/)

 

I stagger into the kitchen, eyes still half closed, navigating to the coffee pot by sense of smell alone. As I pour myself a cup, and take a drink, my eyes rove round the room but I can’t see you.  I decide to go and find you. It’s Sunday and, as usual on our day off, you’ve let me sleep in.  I’m just about to head down to the gym when I hear your laughter coming from outside.

 The sound of it pulls me towards you like a moth to the flame. It warms me and reminds me of home whenever I hear it.  I step into the summer sun and I’m greeted by a wonderful sight.  You are playing with the ‘kids,’ chasing Harley round the garden, pausing only to throw a ball for Sadie.

 I love times like this - a chance to watch you unobserved. You are completely relaxed, smiling happily.  I love your smile - well, me and several million adoring fans. They talk about your dimples and how your smile can light up a room.  There are several different versions of your smile and I love them all. There is the welcoming smile you give to the fan girls - bright, warm, engulfing everyone. It’s contagious and spreads joy to all who see it. Then there is Sam’s smile - not as wide or bright, but it makes Sam look younger, less care worn and burdened.  Then there is my favourite smile - the one only I get to see just as you wake up.  At first it’s barely there, a slight upward tilt to your lips, soft and gentle, then your eyes open.  They meet mine and the smile broadens and it expresses such love it takes my breath away, and I wonder just what I have ever done to be worthy of it.

 I watch as the chase turns and now the two dogs are bounding after you as you run round the garden.  You’ve been described as a puppy, it’s a clichéd description but just so apt.  You have a boundless enthusiasm for life that sweeps everyone along.  You’re seen as almost perpetual motion, a whirlwind that is never still and that energy animates your face.  It’s like an open book so that every expression from joy to sadness is on show, telling the world exactly how you’re feeling.

  They don’t see the quiet times we share, when we sit close together in silence and there is no need for words, when just being near you is enough for me.  And just like a puppy, there are times when you can’t understand why the world can be such an unfriendly place, and you look at me with eyes filled with pain.  When that happens there is nothing I wouldn’t do to take that pain away from you and keep you safe from harm. 

You finally stop running and crouch down, hugging the dogs to your chest. They seem so small beside you, Sasquatch - another favourite of the fans.  So much has been made of your extraordinary physique, and I have to admit it is damned impressive.  Your strength at times has literally taken my breath away.  But for all that muscle and power, you are capable of the gentlest of touches, and the softest of caresses. There are times when you’ve treated me as if I’m the most precious thing you have ever held in your arms.

 You stand up and you realize that you are being watched.  You turn and see me standing there, and your face lights up with the most brilliant smile I’ve ever seen.  It’s even more dazzling than the sun which shines down on us; you spread your arms wide in greeting to me, sheer joy radiating from you. And as you look at me, your eyes call out to me louder than any shout I have ever heard, and the message is simple - I love you.

 

 

 


End file.
